Success with the sport of fishing depends on one's ability to accurately place a fly or lure in the correct spot in relationship to the fish. For example, if one casts too far away from the fish, the fish might not respond. If one casts too close to the fish, this may scare the fish. Sometimes a fisherperson will cast to a fish that is not moving, in which case the fly or lure should be placed in a strike zone in front of the fish. Placing a fly or lure in the fish's strike zone means that the fly or lure is placed in a position and manner such that the fish will bite the lure or fly. Sometimes a fisherperson casts to a moving fish, this requires the fisherperson to place the fly or lure in a strike zone ahead of the moving fish by anticipating the path of the fish. Unfortunately, casting to a moving fish can be a difficult situation to simulate in a teaching situation. Consequently, a device for accurately simulating the behavior of a stationary or moving fish is desired.